harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grawp
Hagger? Isn't this what he calls Hagrid? Tyciol 08:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Yes. He couldn't say "Hagrid." User:Michaellong80 19:10, January 30, 2010 :I pity those giants their speech impediments. Ty 02:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Birth date How do we know he was born in around 1931? All we know is that Grawp was born between Fridwulfa's estrangement with the Hagrid family in 1931 and Fridwulfa's death a few years prior to 1995. If he was born in, say, the 1980s, that would hardly be around 1931. Am I missing something? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. we should remove that.--Rodolphus 16:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why Fridwulfa left Fridwulfa left her husband (common-law or otherwise) and son when the other giants were leaving Britain because staying meant that they would be killed. Both Rubeus Hagrid and his father felt like she abandoned them, but she didn't really have the choice of staying. Fridwulfa did not take her son with her - Rubeus's size may have factored into this for any number of reasons. According to Rubeus, Grawp (Guelph? Ralph?) was bullied because he was small. Witches were judged as not being good mothers if they produced squibs. Fridwulfa could not choose to stay in Britain, but she could (and did) choose to get on with her life after she left, starting over with another husband and son. 'They were bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!'/'See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant - on'y sixteen foot -' p. 372 (GOF 23) - ‘It was my mother,’ said Hagrid quietly. ‘She was one o' the last ones in Britain.' p. 374 (GOF 23) – ‘There aren't any left in Britain now, though.’ ‘What happened to them?" ‘Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There’re supposed to be giants abroad, though … they hid out in mountains mostly …’ p. 377 (OOTP 20) – ‘… Bu’ they’ve bin dyin’ out fer ages. Wizards killed a few, o’course, …’ p. 378 (OOTP 20) – ‘… They’re not made ter live bunched up together like tha’. Dumbledore says it’s our fault, it was the wizards who forced ’em to go an’ made ’em live a good long way from us an’ they had no choice bu’ ter stick together fer their own protection.’ p. 380 (OOTP 20) – ‘… He heard o’ Dumbledore, heard he’d argued against the killin’ o’ the last giants in Britain. …’ (Vaudree (talk) 08:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) GRAWP Violent Look at it from Grawp's point of view - he has just lived through a coup and the installation of a DE friendly puppet Dictator Gurg. This person he doesn't really know is taking him to some strange place that he has never been and he wants to go home. He can't speak English and this person can't speak Giant so he can't really talk rationally to Hagrid nor can Hagrid explain his intentions and reasoning. Sure, Grawp may not know his own strength, but, in the beginning, Hagrid is more his kidnapper and jailer than his family and friend. Hagrid would also be trying to teach Grawp what is and isn't food in the Forest, and that would mean punishment. Grawp, as we see in the war, has a lot of spunk for a little guy, and isn't the sort to back down even when facing a bigger foe. Thus, it was likely that Grawp was resisting/resenting being trained. Grawp seemed to calm down a lot after talking with Dumbledore, a man known for being fluent in many languages. (Vaudree (talk) 08:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) Wikipedia Vandal There was once an infamous Wikipedia Vandal called Grawp who kept putting HAGGER! In articles.--BlueKraid (talk) 00:16, June 7, 2018 (UTC)